fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Goo
Goo Goo Ga Ga "Goo" is a fictional character from the Cartoon Network animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography The fast-talking Goo Goo Ga Ga (called "Goo" for short and referred by her full name only in her first appearance "Go Goo Go") has a hyperactive imagination and is always seen wearing her hair in three braids, with a rainbow shirt, overalls, and yellow boots. Whenever she went near Foster's, she became over-stimulated and created scores of new occupants. She was therefore banned from the house indefinitely. Unaware of the rule, Mac brought her inside after an incident involving an eight-man toboggan stuck in a tree that Bloo needed (even though it was the middle of June -- it was a long story that he didn't feel like telling), which broke the strap on his backpack. In any case, after seeing Bloo, she imagined up a horde of similar versions, all with one extra feature or another. After Bloo let her in the next day, Frankie and Mr. Herriman got the mistaken impression that Mac let her in (and that he was in love with her, much to his growing annoyance and anger). After Goo filled the house with so many friends that it became unlivable, Frankie and Mr. Herriman said that Mac shouldn't come to Foster's anymore (because they believed Mac was responsible for Goo always coming there). Because of this, Mac finally snapped and told her that he doesn't like her and that she was a nuisance, However, he apologized shortly afterwards for yelling at her and hurting her feelings. Mac saw that she fixed his backpack and told her to stop imagining friends in order to get to know the ones she had already created. From then on, she learned to control her imagination and was welcome at Foster's. Her name is a reference to the stereotypical sound that a baby makes. (Her parents - who don't believe in "stifling her creative mind" - allowed her to pick her own name as an infant.) FusionFall In FusionFall, Goo was originally located in the Cul-de-Sac. She was sent here to stay out of trouble at Foster's and to make sure Wilt was doing okay during the invasion. In a later update, she was moved to Leakey Lake in The Wilds. It was revealed during the "Goo Goo Ga Gone" mission that after hearing about Mac and Coco being stationed at Mount Blackhead, Goo wandered off into The Wilds, looking for them. She arrived at Leaky Lake and noticed the variety of bizarre Fusion creatures in the area, which triggered her to start wildly creating imaginary friends that were also part Fusion. Luckily, Flapjack noticed this and was able to calm her down so she would stop. Flapjack decided to keep watch over her and stationed her next to him by the infected zone. Goo helped Dexter create a blaster rifle that served dual roles as a tracking device and a weapon. Since Goo gathered most of the ingredients, she named it the Goo Getter. Gallery GooA.png|Image in the NanoCom Category:Humans Category:CN Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z